The Antigua Affair
by Ambrosia2
Summary: “What’s a matter luv, never seen why a mans a man before? Or is it really that surprising? Don’t get me wrong Hon, you’re not the first to gasp when they see it.” Chapter 2 up!
1. Jack and the Inn Keepers Daughter

The Antigua Affair  
  
Authors Note- Hi everyone! This is my first Pirates of the Caribbean fic, so I hope everyone likes it. I tried as hard as I could to correct any typos, so I'm sorry if I missed some. If there is someone who would like to volunteer to be my beta, please tell me.  
  
As always, I ask that you please review. If you like how I write and you like the Harry Potter series, I have several other stories I would love for you to read. Be courteous and review please!  
  
Genre- Romance/Humor Main Characters- Jack Sparrow/ Fiona Summery- After the loss of one of his most respected crew members, Jack mourns at a small hotel in Antigua. Jack being Jack though, soon finds himself pleasurable company. Not everyone is happy about this though. Jack meets someone new.  
  
Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,  
  
By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance new,  
  
"Though thy crest be shorn and shaven thou," I said, "art sure no craven,  
  
Ghastly, grim, and ancient raven, wandering from the morning dew.  
  
Tell me what the lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian view"  
Quoth the raven, "Review, review!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Leave enough seeds in the garden and a sparrow will eventually land.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The watery moonlight glinted down upon the cobbled streets of Antigua like a pale spot light illuminating a stage. The ocean currents broke in thunderous waves against the wooden dock, a constant reminder that even the most beautiful nights on land were demanding on the sea. The Ocean, with her beautiful face and deep dark depths now carried one of their own, his body carried with the waves, his soul perhaps with the sea as well.  
  
Slowly the crew of the Black Pearl marched through the streets, hats taken off, heads bowed in respect to their deceased friend and beloved brother. Death was not taken easily among pirates as many might have suspected. The loss of Gibbs had hit them hard. Gibbs was certainly not a youth, but losing him even at his age was a terrible thing.  
  
He had been up in the crows nest, trying to find the nearest ship to plunder, ravage and loot, when his heart had caused him trouble, much like it had been doing for a week prior. The elder had swayed dangerously and fell over the edge, landing fifty feet below on the hard wooden decks. It was concluded by a doctor his heart killed him and not the fall, but either way it was a terrible death for a pirate.  
  
Jack stopped in front of one of the inns, his men following sullenly behind. Wordlessly he handed a few coins to the innkeeper for his room and followed a younger girl upstairs to the room she showed him. Sparrow couldn't help but notice what a pretty little thing she was, and with a shrug decided Gibbs would have done the same.  
  
"Are ye as innocent as ye look, or would ye mind spendin' a lil company with ol' Jack?" he said, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. He flashed her one of his most charming smiles, gold teeth and all, and offered her his hand in an overly mocking gentlemanly way.  
  
With a giggle the younger girl reached up on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek, only to get his lips when he slyly turned his head at the last moment. The cute brunette girl didn't seem to mind though, and rather forcefully pushed him into the room and closed the door behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Fiona awoke drenched in cold sweat, the sheets of her bed twisted up around her. What a terrible dream she had just had! All she could remember was feeling like she was falling, and then nothing. She didn't understand why the dream upset her so, but she couldn't bring herself to go back to bed.  
  
Moonlight poured into her room through the open window. Fiona leaned out the window, elbows resting on the sill, sighing softly, letting the cold salty air cool her face. Jerkily Fiona closed her eyes tightly and suppressed yelling. The people in the room next to hers had their window open as well and she could hear them.well.sighing and groaning pleasurably.  
  
"Oh no, no, no. I will never fall asleep if I have to listen to that all night." Fiona told herself, pulling a robe up around her. Quickly she slipped her feet into a pair of slippers and opened her door, walking the short distance to the next room where the loud noise was coming from. She stopped in front of the door, hand poised to knock, feeling rather impolite for interrupting their.oh, was she so immature and innocent that she couldn't even think about it?!  
  
Firmly she knocked thrice before she lost her nerve. She waited for a few moments as she heard some rustling in the room, and then the door slowly creaked open. A man peered at her in surprise, a grin lighting up his face. Half his body was covered by the door, but his chest was obviously uncovered.  
  
Fiona had never seen a mans bare chest before, and what she saw now fascinated her. His golden brown skin looked weathered, though firm muscles rippled underneath. Red scratch marks were covering his chest, and Fiona blushed when she thought of the woman who had probably caused them that night in her passion. Though his chest was smooth, she noticed there was a small trail of hair from his lower stomach to his..She flushed as she thought about it.  
  
The man grinned at her, his tongue held between his teeth, eyes roaming her body.  
  
"Like what you see luv?" he asked, licking his lips and moving away from the door. A gasp was emitted from Fiona's lips as she caught sight of what the man was obviously not wearing.  
  
"Sir! I ask that you please cover yourself and refrain from speaking to me in such a manner. I am appalled by your behavior and demand an apology. Aside from that, I ask that you and your wife please be a bit more considerate and quiet down a bit, or at least shut your window."  
  
"What's a matter luv, never seen why a mans a man before? Or is it really that surprising? Don't get me wrong Hon, you're not the first to gasp when they see it."  
  
Fiona slapped him as forcefully as she could, satisfied by the burning red mark left on his cheek. She watched as the peculiar man stumbled back, looking a bit dazed.  
  
"Now did I really deserve that?" he asked, reaching up to rub his cheek.  
  
Fiona crossed her arms over her chest, examining him closely. She had never seen a man that looked like him. He had deep, dark, kohl lined chocolate eyes that seemed to see into her soul and under her dress at the same time. His black hair was twisted in the most peculiar fashion, trinkets and beads seemingly woven in, or perhaps they had just gotten tangled there. It wouldn't have surprised her; he looked like he needed a good bath. He had a beard and mustache as well, beard twisted and ornamented similarly to his hair. Fiona couldn't place what it was, but something about this man was incredibly attractive and she found herself unable to look away from him.  
  
"Look luv, I'm terribly sorry I offended ye, and to make it up, how 'bouts I buy ye a drink? Ye can't really be that mad at me. Ye see, I just lost me best man, Robert Gibbs. Terrible tragedy that."  
  
Fiona's heart skipped a beat, air seemingly unable to reach her lungs at the moment. She could see her vision fading, black coming in around the edges.  
  
"Robert Gibbs is my father." Fiona managed, before falling backwards into unconsciousness.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Note- I hope you liked this story. I actually researched the Caribbean and different islands near where Tortuga probably would be. Antigua is a real place that you can really visit. Also, the short poem in the authors note is an adaptation of Poes' The Raven. I do not own that poem, or Pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
Act as critics do, Review! 


	2. Jack Pokes the Twins

Chapter 2 The Antigua Affair  
  
Authors Note-Alrighty mate, ready for the next chapter? I warm you; this one is a bit naughty in one place, with several innuendos. If it bothers a lot of people I'll stick up the rating a notch, but I think it's appropriate for PG13. I hope you guys (and girls ; ) ) like it. Please review.  
  
There once was a poet named Dan,  
  
Who's poetry never would scan.  
  
When told this was so,  
  
He said, "Yes, I know"  
  
"It's because I try to put every possible syllable into the very last line that I can" !!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Even Sparrows sing.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Robert Gibbs is my father." Fiona managed, before falling backwards into unconsciousness.  
  
Jack watched as the angry little woman fell forward limply. He reached out to catch her, but instead only got air. She landed with a thud, her head hitting the wall behind her. Jack winced, chewing on his lower lip, not quite sure what to do about the current situation.  
  
"Do I leave the little wench to her own devices or help 'er out?" he asked himself with a frown. The younger girl who worked at the inn stood in the doorway behind him, the bed sheets wrapped around her. Her hair was now wild and messy, her lips looked swollen.  
  
"Cap'n, I think you forgot to bring your ship into the port." She said with a wink, sauntering back into the room with a backward glance and grin on her face. Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise. Forward little thing, wasn't she? He grinned, sparing one more glance at the woman on the ground. She seemed to be stirring. Jack kneeled down and tapped her roughly on the shoulder a few times, his hand straying a bit lower the last few pokes.  
  
Fiona opened her eyes slowly, looking around in confusion, and then at Jack. What was he doing?  
  
"Get your hands off of me, you scoundrel!" she yelled madly, swatting his inquisitive hand away from her breast he had currently been poking. He grinned at her sheepishly.  
  
"Ye see, ye are good for something! I've always liked twins." he said with a laugh, though he was silenced by a hand quickly making contact with his face.  
  
"Really luv, this is getting out of control. Do ye really have to slap me so hard? A gentle nudge would do just fine. Or is it that you just cant keep yer hands off of me?" he said with a smirk, raising an eyebrow suggestively.  
  
"That's it!" Fiona yelled at the attractive pirate man, standing up in a flourish. "I am going to my room and I never want to see you again!" And with that, she stomped off to the next room, slamming the door loudly. The 'Do Not Disturb' plaque fell off her door and landed on the ground. Jack smiled and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"I think she likes me."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Note- Please Review. Constructive, helpful criticism appreciated, flames accepted, nice reviews cherished.  
  
I can't be her angel now  
  
It's not my place to hold her down  
  
And it's hard for me to take a stand  
  
When I would take her anyway I can 


End file.
